


Captain Not-so-cold

by SouthernBlueJay



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Cold - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, The Flash - Freeform, coldflash - Freeform, meta Len, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernBlueJay/pseuds/SouthernBlueJay
Summary: After stealing Captain Cold's cold gun, The Flash thinks he's got the upper hand. Little does he know that Captain Cold is packing some serious heat.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130





	Captain Not-so-cold

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little fic requested by a lovely Anon on Tumblr.
> 
> Hope you like!

'How many times we gonna do this, Snart?'

Speeding forward to prise the cold gun from his opponents hands, Barry turned to face the man in front of him. As much as he would deny it if asked, he had kinda missed seeing his favourite nemesis.

'I thought your time with The Legends would have made you _chill out_ a little. Mick certainly isn't the _hot_ head he used to be.' Sniggering to himself he shouldered the cold gun, eagerly waiting for Snart's comeback.

Huffing out a small laugh, cold gave a little half smile. 'Thought puns were my thing, Scarlet.'

'Why don't you put these on,' Barry held out a pair of handcuffs to Snart, 'if you cooperate maybe I can get you to Iron Heights in time for dinner. Lucky for you, I hear they just started doing Taco Tuesdays.'

Laughing to himself he took a step forward. Snart looked a little different now he was closer to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was dressed the same, still wore the same cocky smirk, but he seemed to hold himself differently; like he was holding something in that he needed to be let out.

'Not like you can do much with out this anyway,' waving the cold gun in his face, Barry looked Snart dead in the eye. Daring him to make a move on it, he took another step forward. 'Why don't you just come quietly, nice and easy, and we can all just call it a night. Sound good?'

Snart maintained the now very intense eye contact between them, the corners of his mouth twitching into a knowing smile.

'Hmm..you are wrong on oh so many things there Scarlet.' Snart took a small step towards Flash before continuing suggestively, 'I never come quietly, I'm always _very_ vocal in everything I do. My time with The Legends did change me. Made me stupid and soft, so soft I sacrificed myself to save them. Like an idiot. Got blown to pieces for my trouble.'

'Wait..what? You were-'

Drawing his hands up into fists, Snart took a deep breath. 'Yes Barry, blown to literal pieces, then lo and behold I somehow got put back together. Imagine my surprise when I wake up with a few extra tricks up my sleeves.'

With that Snart's hands lit up with bright orange flames. The fire was contained there, not even singing his clothes. It gave him an unnatural glow in the darkness of the night.

Barry's mouth hung open in shock. He gazed upon the man standing in front of him, letting his eyes slowing run up his body till they reached his face. Snarts normally icy blue eyes had been replaced with an orange glow. He looked terrifyingly intimidating, yet beautiful at the same time.

'Cat got your tongue there, Scarlet?'

'Huh?' Struggling to regain his composure, and the power of speech, Barry just kept staring at Snart.

Chuckling to himself, Snart raised one of his hands and made a motion that created a ball of fire from the flames. Taking his aim, he waited for Barry to make a move.

'Nothing more to say Flash? You're usually so chatty.'

Slowly Barry's brain rebooted and he quickly decided how best to diffuse the situation.

'You know Snart, I've always thought you were attractive. Guess this just proves how _hot_ you really are.'

Trying hard not to laugh, and failing, Snart made the same motion with his hand again making the fire ball disappear.

Barry breathed out a sigh of relief, 'why don't we get a drink, maybe something to eat and you can tell me all about these new powers of yours, huh? Let me know what I'm in for the next time we do this little dance of ours.'

Surprise graced Snart's features momentarily before he quickly regained a neutral, bordering on bored expression.

'Almost sounds like you're asking me on a date, didn't realise you had the _hots_ for me that badly. Hoping things might _heat_ up between us, maybe?'

Barry rolled his eyes but couldn't hide his grin at the lame puns. The atmosphere had changed, both men feeling more relaxed.

'You want that drink or not, Captain not-so-cold?'

Smirk firmly back in place, Snart let out a laugh. 'Sure, Scarlet.'

'Great.' Barry grabbed Snart and flashed them to his apartment. Possibly a risky move, he thought afterwards, but knowing Snart he more than likely already knew his home address.

Quickly changing from his Flash suit into a T-shirt and jeans. He disappeared for a second, returning with two beers. 'So,' Barry began as he handed Snart a beer, 'on a scale of 1 to 10, how pissed are you that ended up with Pyrokinesis and not like Cryokinesis or something like that?'

Snart took a sip of his beer, contemplating the question, 'Like a 15, kid.'

Barry began full on laughing at that, only stopping when he felt the room temperature increasing and saw Snart's eyes flash orange for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, it was fun to write something short and sweet and different to my other ongoing fics.
> 
> Always happy to take requests, prompts or suggestions. You can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/southernbluejay)
> 
> :D


End file.
